1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for hanging and storing hats or caps. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for conveniently holding a plurality of caps having bills, such as baseball-style caps or tennis visors for display or storage.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97-1.99
Caps having a bill, such as baseball caps, golf caps or visors and tennis visors (hereinafter collectively referred to as "caps") have become increasingly popular to cover the head and shield the eyes from the sun, and to display allegiance to a particular association, company or place. Further, many people actively collect caps in many colors, styles. Collectors sometimes have collections numbering in the hundreds. In addition, wholesale and retail stores must display many different types of caps, especially baseball caps, in some fashion that allows all the different caps to be easily seen by customers.
Storing or displaying more than a few caps presents significant problems, for such large numbers of caps take up a substantial amount of space, which may not be available in the average home and is valuable space in retail stores.
Many attempts to address the storage and display problems associated with large collections or inventories of caps have lead to a number of issued United States Patents, some of which are discussed below
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,190, issued to Moreland on Mar. 26, 1991 (Moreland '190) discloses a "Sports Cap Rack" comprising an elongated vertical member pivotally mounted at the top of the member and having a plurality of cap holding elements distributed at intervals along the length of the vertical member. The cap holding elements further comprise brackets shaped to retain a cap with the crown filled out, that is, in approximately the shape the cap has when worn by a person. Moreland '190 includes a plurality of members, which makes manufacturing and set-up more complex, expensive and inconvenient than it might be.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,878, issued to Stoveken et al. on Mar. 30, 1986 (Stoveken et al. '878), discloses a "Message Holder Rack" comprising a bottom base with a vertical support member at each end and a horizontal cable strung between the vertical support member. A plurality of cylindrical spacers and snap clothespins are strung alternately along the string. Stoveken et al. '878 could be adopted to hold caps by the bill, but this use would not provide a good presentation of caps because the inside of the caps would be visible. Further, it would tend to cause undue wear on the bill of the cap due to the spring tension in the spring clothes pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,638, issued to Wheeler on Sep. 26, 1967 (Wheeler '638) discloses a "Rack for Socks" comprising an elongated member that is horizontally mounted on a wall and includes a plurality of vertically oriented snap clothespins distributed along the length of a rod mounted on the elongated member. Wheeler '638, like Stoveken et al. '878, could be adopted for the display of caps, and suffers from the same shortcomings.
U.S Pat. No. 2,246,081, issued to Van Nattan on Jun. 17, 1941 (Van Nattan '081), discloses a "Display Rack for Belts" comprising a free standing rack having a frame for holding a horizontal bar. The horizontal bar includes a plurality of depending hooks, each of which can hold a belt. Caps could be suspended from the hooks, but the display would show the insides of the caps, obscuring logos, names and the like that are frequently placed near the crown of the cap. Further, such a storage system does not utilize vertical space well, as it consists of only a single horizontal member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,758, issued to Alexander on Nov. 30, 1926 (Alexander '758) discloses a "Supporting Device for Caps" comprising a plurality of horizontal members, each further comprising a pair of spaced rails that retain a plurality of curled spring hooks. Each hook holds one cap by the bill. The device of Alexander '758 is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. The metal spring clips may mar the bill of the cap due to excess pressure or corrosion of the metal.
The related art discussed above discloses the idea of providing a rack for holding baseball caps (Moreland '109 and Alexander '758). The use of a vertically oriented member for holding a plurality of vertically spaced cap holder elements is disclosed in Moreland '190. The concept of a cap holder that hold caps by the bill is disclosed in Alexander '758.
Not disclosed in the related art patents discussed above, however, is a simple, inexpensive apparatus or device for displaying a plurality of caps along a longitudinal, preferably vertical axis that includes a minimum of parts and is suitable for either storage or display of caps, either in the home or in retail shops. More particularly, the related art patents discussed above do not disclose the use of a plurality of offset slots for holding caps by the bill and that swivels 360 degrees about its longitudinal axis.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable mobil swivel cap rack that displays a plurality of caps along a longitudinal, vertical axis, and that is suitable for use either in the home or in retail shops and for either display or storage of caps and that swivels 360 degrees about its longitudinal and that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, ship, set-up and use and that uses space well.